


It Feels Like Home, Ngl

by that_zooted_kuroo_kinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, M/M, Rare Pairings, They Adopt a Kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_zooted_kuroo_kinnie/pseuds/that_zooted_kuroo_kinnie
Summary: "How do you feel when you're with him?"Bokuto thought about it for a minute, trying to conjure up the right way to explain his feelings.Akaashi patiently waited for him to find the right words, and a smile appeared on his face when Bokuto had simply said:"It feels like home, not gonna lie."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	It Feels Like Home, Ngl

Silence had overtaken the apartment fairly quickly when Kuroo left for his morning classes. Bokuto had been hiding in the living room, snuggled under their kotatsu waiting until Kuroo left. He made the mistake of trying to rub it in his best friend’s face that his classes had been cancelled for the day, and was quickly shut down when Kuroo shot him a bone-chilling glare.

So he hid in the living room, consumed by the warm of the kotatsu as he waited for Kuroo to leave. When the other did leave, he sighed in relief. He adored his best friend, but Morning Kuroo was scary. He had made the mistake of believing Kuroo was a morning person when they first moved in together. 

Kuroo was most definitely _not_ a morning person. Maybe he had been when they were highschoolers, but something told Bokuto that Kuroo’s late night study habits were the driving nail in the coffin. Bokuto, however, had always been a morning person and Kuroo had more than once told him that “it was too early to deal with the walking ball of energy” Bokuto apparently was.

However, after classes (and plenty of coffee) Kuroo was more mellow, _well usually._ When Kuroo came back from class on this day, he was still in Morning Kuroo mode. Bokuto went to greet his friend, and stopped when Kuroo put his hand up.

“Bo, you know I love you bro, but I need chocolate because I’m about ready to commit a felony, so I can’t indulge you in your warm welcome back.”

Chocolate was Kuroo’s stress food, but it was a specific kind of chocolate. It was a dark chocolate, that in Bokuto’s opinion was _gross_ , with a rich raspberry filling, and the only place to get it was the coffee shop where Oikawa worked. 

The setter had brought it over once and Kuroo had been hooked ever since. Bokuto agreed, because not only did Kuroo need that chocolate before he committed a felony, but Bokuto didn’t like seeing Kuroo upset.

And yes, of course he didn’t like seeing any of his friend’s upset, but it was Kuroo. It was _different_.

So he couldn’t find it in him to deny his friend.

Kuroo did give him time to get ready, despite his possible lust for a felony at the moment, and then off they went on their adventure.

“I think it’s more of a quest,” Kuroo said when Bokuto mentioned it. “Like we’re on the hunt for my chocolate to a place we’ve been to like a million times now.”

Bokuto sighed, “Let me have my moment, Mr. Specific, I haven’t gotten out of the house today so it’s an _adventure_ into the outside world.”

“We are on a _quest_ for chocolate.”

“An _adventure_ into the outside lands in which when we reach our destination will be rewarded with chocolate.”

“Ya know, adventures typically don’t have specific goals, you’re really just exploring. And therefore, I’m right and this is a quest to get my dark chocolate _that’s delicious_ ,” he paused briefly shooting Bokuto a look. 

“It’s absolutely no where near delicious, but go off I guess.” Bokuto interrupted.

Kuroo slandered milk chocolate in return, which was Bokuto’s favorite, on the way there and Bokuto had very loudly proclaimed that this was betrayal of the utmost degree. He earned himself Kuroo’s signature laugh.

He definitely didn’t notice the way his stomach flips at the sound.

They find the cafe nearly empty with Oikawa and his coworker who happened to be Akaashi at the moment. The other looked about ready to commit a felony himself before he spotted Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Oh! How are the two love birds today?” Oikawa had taken to calling them that after finding out Bokuto had been wondering if he really only saw his bro as his bro. 

“Keiji-kun and I were just talking about you guys!”

“Not willingly.” Akaashi added, sighing softly as the two approached the counter. “Oikawa-san, do you mind if I take my break now?”

“Oh fine, I can handle the coffee bar all by myself,” Oikawa huffed dramatically. Akaashi sighed, quieter this time but it was there, and thanked his senior before going into the back.

“So what brings you guys here? I thought Kou-chan had afternoon classes?” Oikawa asked, typing into the computer the orders he memorized. “Same as usual, right?”

“Yeah, and like three of those chocolate bars.” Kuroo added, looking over at Bokuto expectantly, “Did you want something to eat while we’re here? Wait did you even eat today? Before you answer and before I forget, we have to stop by the market cause our fridge is empty now.” he rambled, closing his eyes to think.

And Kuroo’s thinking face was quite _cute_ , not that he would ever say that out loud of course.

“I ate the last of the leftovers in the fridge, so yeah our fridge is empty now.”

“Did you at least heat them up?”

Bokuto was tempted to say yes because there was something about when Kuroo was proud of him. He liked it when his friends were proud of him (he may or may not have liked it more when said friend was Kuroo but that was neither here nor there).

“...Well..”

Kuroo opened his eyes, and scrunched his nose in disgust, “Come on bro.”

Even Oikawa spoke up from behind the counter, “Two words. Built, Different.”

They sat down after getting their drinks, along with Kuroo’s chocolates and a muffin Bokuto wanted, and eventually Akaashi joined them too. He started helping with Kuroo’s mental list of groceries he started putting together the second they sat down. Bokuto joked that Kuroo would be the best house wife, and got a bite taken out of his muffin as his response.

Kuroo was good at cooking, and Bokuto really liked helping him in the kitchen (he really would make a good house wife in Bokuto's opinion- Well house husband). There were a few times where Kuroo had gotten too absorbed in cooking and Bokuto had gone a _little_ haywire and was promptly banned from the kitchen for the time being. The worst incident they had was when they accidentally started a fire because they had been preoccupied flirting as a jOkE.

Oikawa and Akaashi had stared at him dumbfounded when he had told them. He sure didn’t get it, but he figured it was because they were “bro-ing” (as Kuroo and he had taken to calling it) out instead of focusing on the pan that was basically right in front of them.

“Play flirting he says,” Oikawa mocked, drinking coffee as if it was a shot of tequila. “Are you listening to this disaster, Iwa-Chan?” 

Iwaizumi had been on speaker, and Bokuto pouted when he heard the other sigh deeply, “It’s too early for this shit.”

“..kuto? Bo? Hellloooo??” Kuroo waved his hand in Bokuto’s face, huffing when he finally got the other’s attention. “What were you thinking about you really just went deep into thought just now. Got that look on your face and everything.”

Akaashi was looking at him as well, and Bokuto could see the slight concern in his eyes, “Oh- Sorry I was thinking about the time I told ‘Kaashi and Tooru about that pan that caught on fire cause we were too busy bro-ing.”

The concern Akaashi’s eyes held very quickly disappeared at the revelation that only Bokuto could look so serious when thinking about flirting with Kuroo and calling it bro-ing.

“Oh god,” Kuroo said, cringing at the memory, “That poor stir fry. It would’ve been so good too you know dude.”

“Of course it would’ve been bro, you made it.”

“Aw bro.” 

“Bro.”

“Oh brother.” Akaashi intervened, standing up. “Now I would _love_ to stay and hear you two flirting with each other but my breaks over. Don’t forget that cumin, Kuroo-san, it makes all the difference in the sauce.”

“What sauce?”

“Spaghetti sauce, the transfer student in my calculus class is spanish and explained the way their mom made spaghetti for them. I asked them for the recipe cause it made my mouth water.” Bokuto looked pretty aw struck with Kuroo's ramblings as if the younger had been conveying the secrets of the universe to him, and at the thought Kuroo chuckled. It really made him feel warm that Bokuto was always so interested in the things he said no matter how mundane.

“So are we going to go get that now...because I’m not going to lie bro, I could eat.” As if to make a point, Bokuto's stomach growled after he finished speaking.

Kuroo laughed louder, "The great stomach has spoken- Let's go, dude."


End file.
